How Harry Potter Should've Ended
by RandomFanatic
Summary: So... this is how Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows should've ended, according to me.   Beware, there are some crazy, psycho Longbottom action, and Neville/Luna stuff inside!  PLEASE read! I will love you forever!


So this is how Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows should've ended, according to me.

Btw, I own nothing, but J.K does!

If you haven't read the seventh, you may not want to read this…

Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, pulled back an eyelid, crept beneath his shirt, down to his chest, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her long hair tickled his face. He knew that she could feel the steady pounding of life against his ribs.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

The whisper was barely audible; her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.

"Yes, " he breathed back.

He felt the hand on his chest contract; her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up.

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the onlookers.

And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and through his eyelids, Harry saw bursts of red and silver shoot into the air in celebration.

But he wasn't out of the woods yet… Voldemort scrutinized the woman's face, and looked back down at the limp form of Harry Potter.

"Oh? Then why do I see him breathing, Narcissa?" he hissed, pointing at his ribcage. 'Oh no…' Harry thought, as he saw green flash from under his glasses… and this time, he truly fell limp.

Now Voldemort smirked manically, turning on Narcissa.

"You lie to me? Well, then, I guess you can no longer be trusted, Mrs. Malfoy… Avada Kadavra!" he hissed, hitting the woman straight in the chest with the killing blow. All of the Death Eaters stood a bit straighter now, shocked that such a thing had just occurred, but afraid to show any sign of being bothered.

Voldemort turned to them now, addressing them all.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort through the silence of the crowd. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!"

The lifeless body of Harry was lifted into the air and was thrown once, twice, three times up into the night sky. His glasses fell to the ground and the items in his pockets slid around slightly. Then he fell back to the ground, as the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter.

"Now,: said Voldemort, "we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No—Wait—"

There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, as Hagrid was untied.

"You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glass – put on the glasses – he must be recognizable—"

Hagrid picked up the glasses solemnly, and, as if pretending that if he hurt the lifeless face of Harry he could harm Voldemort himself, he slammed them back onto the boy's face. But when he picked him up, he acted as a mother would as she picked up her baby, gently, softly, as if he were just wounded, not dead. The man began to cry as he cradled Harry in his arms.

"Move," said Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close0growing trees, back through the forest. As they headed toward the castle, two giants followed the Death Eater procession, drowning out the jeers of the Death Eaters.

Soon they made it to the school grounds, and Voldemort announced his victory to the survivors, who were crowding outside the walls to see what was going on.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives fo him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, and kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me I the new world we shall build together."

There was silence in the ground and from the castle. Voldemort stood next to Hagrid, who was still holding the dead body of Harry, and watched.

"Come," sad Voldemort, as he stepped forward, while forcing Hagrid to follow. Nagini was draped around his shoulders, now free of her enchanted cage, now that Harry Potter was out of the way.

"Harry," sobbed Hagrid. "Oh, Harry… Harry…"

They approached the castle, the Death Eaters still talking gleefully.

"Stop."

Everyone came to a halt and spread out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. Any moment, the people would flood out, and see his dead form in the half-giant's arms, those people who he had died for.

"NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she took in the sight outside the front doors. Bellatrix laughed at her, reveling in McGonagall's dismay. Coldemort stood in the front, stroking Nagini's head with a single white finger.

"No!"  
"NO!"

"Harry! HARRY!"  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had simply broken expressions as they took in the broken body of their loved one. Their cries seemed to echo, as the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until—

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid did as was told.

"You see?" said Voldemort, as he strode back and forth beside where the corpse of the Chosen One lay. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"  
"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort, and there was relish in his voice for the lie, "killed while trying to save himself – " there was a scuffle, and someone shouted, "Screw you, Voldy! Avada Kadavra!" a flash of green light, and the snake fell limply from the man's shoulders. Bellatrix looked to the origin of the curse, to find it was Neville Longbottom. She laughed, and was about to perform the Cruciatis Curse, when she was cut off.

"You too, Lestrange! Avada Kedavra! Now, Baldy, this is for mum, and dad, and Fred, and Mr. Lupin! Avada Kedavra!" Neville had a crazed look in his eye, and he turned back, away from the Death Eaters, paying them no mind, as he said, "Come on, Luna, let's go make out."

Everyone stood, silent, and shocked, as the two walked out of sight.  
Lucius Malfoy was the first to break the silence, "Well… anyone wanna go order a pizza?"

**A/N So... review? Sorry, the ending was a tad bit rushed, but it was funny, no?**

**Yeah, I always thought Neville and Luna would be cute together, though, right? **

**And I always thoughts that Harry should've just died. Idk why though.**

**I mean, yeah, I love Harry, but honestly, sometimes you just have to die.**

**Neville should've killed Voldemort anyway, so, whatever. **

**Thanks for reading. :D  
**


End file.
